Ajido-Marujido
Ajido-Marujido is a non-playable Tarutaru black mage from Final Fantasy XI. A maverick and unorthodox wizard, he is the "rogue" minister of Windurst's Orastery, an institution that oversees the use of magic and the training of mages. He is also the son of Zonpa-Zippa, inventor of the Cardians and the former Manustery minister, and the brother of current Manustery Minister Apururu. As a child, he was ambitious and arrogant, a self-proclaimed "Child Genius", often getting into trouble during the war and getting carted back to his studies by his teacher, Koru-Moru. He was present at the battle of Windurst and he witnessed the summoning of Fenrir by Karaha-Baruha. As an adult, he is always getting himself and the adventurer into trouble as his antics are thoroughly explored throughout the Windurst missions. Although labeled as unpredictable and a rogue, he cares deeply about Windurst and its future. Story A great deal of the Windurst storyline revolves around Ajido-Marujido's attempts to restore the Horutoto Ruins, which were damaged after the summoning of Fenrir during the war. This frequently leads to him running afoul of Semih Lafihna, Sibyl Guard Captain. After the player is tasked by the Optistery to recover the stolen "Book of the Gods" from Nanaa Mihgo, Ajido was shocked to discover the book's pages were blank and deprived of power. He then confronted the Yagudo king about the damage to Sarutabaruta, who denied responsibility and implicated the summoning of Fenrir as the cause. Eventually, after tasking the player to reactivate the ruins, Ajido arrived at the Full Moon Fountain to discover it was dark and empty. At that point, Semih Lafihna appeared under orders of the Star Sybil to arrest him. He was imprisoned in the "dark dungeon" (where mages are incarcerated), and the player was required to participate in the Balga's Contest in exchange for pardon. While Ajido was imprisoned, the player was tasked by Optistery Minister Tosuka-Porika in investigating why the Book of the Gods became blank, and was able to get it temporarily recharged after encountering Grav'iton at the Temple of Uggalipeh. The player would soon be tasked by Apururu and Shantotto in helping them release Ajido from prison. Shortly thereafter, the bearer of darkness appeared in Heavens Tower and the Star Sybil disappeared. To make matters worse, the Yagudo were threatening to start another war over the reactivation of the Horutoto Ruins. With Ajido the only one who could use the Book of the Gods, he was authorized to use Karuha-Baruha's Animastery laboratory. Thereafter, Apururu discovered a letter revealing their father is apparently still alive but imprisoned in the Boyahda Tree. He revealed that Karuha-Baruha bound himself to the "Joker" Cardian, and is spiritually tied to him. However, half of Karuha/Fenrir was congealed into the mysterious "bearer of darkness," and the player needed to retrieve Kuluu verses in order to draw him to Full Moon Fountain. The bearer took control of the Ace Cardians who had to be subdued, and then summoned two beasts that the player and Ajido-Marujido had to defeat in the last battle. With Fenrir restored, the Star Sybil was once more able to once more perform a Moon Reading ceremony and wish for the Windurst to be protected. With the Federation under the blessing of Fenrir, the Yagudo quickly called off their war plans. Battle Ajido-Marujido can be fought as part of the Hero's Combat special event. During this encounter he may coordinate with Volker and Trion by Magic Bursting off Skillchains created by them. As an ally, Ajido-Marujido fights alongside players in Windurst Mission 9-2: Moon Reading. He joins in the second phase of the final Windurst rank battle, against Yali and Tatzlwurm. Ajido-Marujido attacks by casting Ancient Magic and may also use both Chainspell and Manafont. The battle ends in immediate failure if he is defeated. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ajido-Marujido makes an appearance in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. His cards are fire-elemental. FF TCG Ajido-Marujido.jpg|Trading card. Ajido-Marujido TCG.png|Trading card. Gallery Ajido FFXI Ikeda Art.jpg|Promotional artwork of Ajido-Marujido by Yuzuki Ikeda. Ajido FFXI Minagawa Art.jpg|Promotional artwork of Ajido-Marujido by Fumio Minagawa. Trivia *Ajido-Marujido came in twenty-eighth place in a Final Fantasy XI NPC Popularity Contest held by Square Enix in June 2013. Current players of the game were given an opportunity to vote for their favorite NPC and share ideas for stories involving these characters. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XI Category:Tarutaru Category:Black Mages